gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Vasiliev
Alexandra, known as Sasha, is a semi-active character in the current story-line. At the moment Sasha is only a background character that will come into the lime light, once she comes of age to play a primary role in the next 5 years within the story line. Sasha is the only daughter and prize possession of Taras Vasiliev; currently the Leading influential figure in what remains of BlueAsh and it's people after the fall of the Davikov Coven in 2112. Her face-claim is Julian Banks. Appearance & Character Sasha's resting face has been described as intimidating that does give her a certain edge, but as soon as she smiles both her smile and and doe like brown eyes combined betray her and reveal her true character; she is friendly and compassionate. A people person, although she can come off as shy around those she doesn't know yet. Quirky and known to say peculiar things seemingly out of now where, the fact that other's might judge her on this quality alone is what makes her shy. Opinionated, and sometimes argumentatively so... If you know you can't prove Sasha wrong with facts it's advised not to bother even arguing with her in the first place, she'll stand her ground no matter what. However when she is proved wrong she is quick to accept that and drop the topic, although she is a proud person it never stops her welcoming new knowledge... and Sasha is always on a quest to learn more. A person who'd much rather go out and talk to people to see what they think though than sit and read books for hours. This means her Uncle Koldan are her Mother are fountains of knowledge to Sasha, although she doesn't always agree with them; that is when she goes looking for books. Regarding her opinion on love, she isn't much interested in at this point in time in her life. She doesn't think it could enrich her existence a great deal yet, but just make things more complicated than they already are. Living in BlueAsh in this age is difficult enough. Survival is the only prize these days, and to help her with that she has her family. Abilities Sasha's eyes are said to be her gift; she is incredibly well sighted, seeing impossible distances. Though the ability is actually nothing to do with her eyes, it a psychic ability that allows her to focus her mind in such a way that it channels through her eyes and enhances her vision. If she trained hard enough she might be able to also do this with her other senses; she hasn't yet mastered that. Her gift doesn't come without a down fall though, 'looking' for long periods of time has been known to cause her sever headaches and blackouts. Her innate gift is another string to her bow, literally. Sasha is a skilled archer and takes much pride in her pursuits, she trains for at least 2 hours a day and can often be found at her make shift range in the surround woodlands of BlueAsh. Even if it is forbidden to go past the gates... Disabilities Although Sasha is an excellent shot she isn't much good at fist fighting or close combat. Because of this she never picks a fight she knows she can't win; physically speaking at least. Be careful if you pick one with her though; she might walk away only to put an arrow in your back when you're least expecting it. Her anger is patient and that is a deadly thing. Occupation Too young to have an official role in her father's organisation Sasha mostly aids her Uncle Koldan, doing odd little tasks for him here and there to make his job easier. This may be anything from gathering information for him, running errands and messages or even just keeping her cousins out of trouble. In her spare time she is one for charity and aids her people in whatever way she can. She hopes that once she is old enough to gain a role in the BlueAsh's militia force, her archery skills will come in useful in defending her City and Mythical State. Family & Relationships Father: Taras Vasiliev - Leader of the Mafia that rules over BlueAsh from it's underbelly - a man of the people in his youth and leading influential figure in BlueAsh at present. Taras has has many wives, and many other daughters but he is especially fond of Alexandra as she is the son he never had. His face is known by everyone but seen by few; he rules from his crypt which he rarely exits these days... He's an old man now, and although he isn't frail he prefers not to walk the streets of Blue Ash anymore. He allows his youngest brother to do his bidding for him when it comes to having to be physically present. Koldan is very much the brawn behind Taras who is the brain behind his whole operation. Mother: Ekaterina Vasiliev - Wife of Taras Vasiliev. A very young bride, meaning that she had Sasha are more like sisters that mother and daughter; each looking each-other in equal amount. They're also best friends and spend most of their spare time together. Sasha still lives with her mother, along with her Aunt Juluja and cousins; it's a crowded household in which Taras and Koldan are rarely seen as they inhabit the Vasiliev Crypt. Uncle: Koldan Vasiliev - Youngest brother to Taras. Husband of Julija. Treasurer of the mafia organisation, main associate and body guard of Taras' crypt. Koldan is seen as the face of the family these days, and often patrols the streets along side the guard. He is respected around Blue Ash, but not nearly as much as he is feared... Aunt: Julija Vasiliev - Wife to Koldan Vasiliev, mother of five children. The matriarch of the family as she is a stronger character than her sister-in-law Ekaterina, even if Rina is married to the current leader... Cousins: Nastasya & Nina (Twins), Artyom, Kazimir and Mikhail. Along with Sasha the younger generation of the Vasiliev Family make quite a gang to contend with. They seem to travel in a pack of are all best friends as well as family. They have their arguments as disagreements as any family, but if someone tried to force a wedge between them they soon pull ranks and vanquish the foe. sasha 5.jpg sasha 2.jpg sasha 1.jpg sasha 4.jpg sasha 6.jpg sasha 3.jpg Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:BlueAsh